Palabras
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Suwa escribe la carta para su yo de hace diez años. Fanfic basado en Orange de Takano Ichigo.


**Disclaimer: Orange pertenece a Takano Ichigo. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Pre-manga. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 9.**

* * *

**PALABRAS**

_Capítulo Único_

Suwa comienza a escribir esa carta que espera que su yo del pasado, de hace diez años, acepte y comprenda. Es muy difícil encontrar las palabras exactas con las que quiere presentar semejante e increíble petición a su versión más joven, pero confía en que lo hará. ¿Quién mejor que él mismo para encontrarse? Pero el comienzo es el difícil y termina llamando a Naho para que le ayude un poco, como si fuera una de esas tareas de geometría analítica en las que comparaban respuestas todas las mañanas. Naho aparece a su lado en un momento, cargando a su bebé. Al parecer, se ha despertado y Suwa no se ha dado cuenta de cuándo.

—Necesito saber cómo empezar. ¿Cómo has empezado tú?

Naho juega un poquito con su bebé y le hecha un vistazo al trozo de papel en blanco sobre el escritorio de Suwa. Habían quedado horas atrás que escribirían las cartas separados, aunque ella le había dado los datos necesarios del día a día que se le pudieran olvidar. Después de todo, Naho tenía un diario muy detallado de esa época.

—Escribe el propósito de la carta a grandes rasgos —sugiere—. No puedes decirle que haga algo sin comenzar a explicarle por qué.

—Gracias. Eres la mejor.

Su esposa le sonríe y se marcha de la habitación con el bebé, que ríe alegremente en los brazos de su madre. Suwa piensa en su sugerencia y escribe, evitando pensar en lo demás. La introducción le cuesta unas tres hojas y, al final, siente que ha quedado demasiado formal, pero es su mejor intento y lo mejor es continuar escribiendo desde allí; no quiere demorarse todo un día escribiendo su presentación.

Lo que sigue es mucho más fácil de redactar. Cómo desea que Suwa (ése yo más joven que pronto dejará de ser él) salve a Kakeru. Es gracioso como, ahora que todo ha pasado, resulta ver los errores que se cometieron y la mejor manera de evitarlos. Puede ser porque ahora no debe estar dando palos de ciego como en ese entonces, pero sigue siendo irónico. Cuando llega a la parte final ya está terminando de amanecer.

_«En ese entonces, yo»_…

Suwa se detiene, porque sabe que algo tan doloroso como perder a quien una vez fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, es perder a la chica que le gusta. Pero eso no se trata de él y de Naho. Se trata de Kakeru. Él desea salvarlo y si debe sacrificar algo por el camino, lo hará. No porque él no ame a Naho, porque Naho no le ame a él ahora o porque no desee que ese yo del pasado se quede con ella, sino porque él la ama tanto que desea que encuentre la felicidad con quien primero debía. Y porque sabe que, sin Naho, probablemente Kakeru no pueda ser salvado, así que ¿cómo puede ser tan egoísta y arrebatarle algo que no le pertenece? Además, vivir siempre arrepentido, siempre culpable, siempre pensando en lo que debió haber hecho y no hizo… era una carga muy pesada que nadie debería llevar. Por eso estaban escribiendo las cartas. Para que todos juntos pudieran reunirse con Kakeru, aunque fuera en otro mundo, uno que ellos ya no verían.

_«En ese entonces, yo no pude apoyar a Kakeru y a Naho para que estuvieran juntos. Pero después de que Kakeru murió, Naho sólo se sentaba y lloraba. Siempre me arrepentí de no haber sido capaz de ver a esos dos juntos_. _Así que, lo que realmente quiero que hagas es que los cuides tanto como puedas._

_»Probablemente sea doloroso para ti ver a la chica que te gusta con otra persona, pero… tienes el fútbol. Por favor, haz del fútbol el amor más grande de tu vida._

_»Así que por favor mira los sentimientos que Kakeru y Naho tienen el uno por el otro»…_

Con un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho, Suwa para de escribir. Porque duele saber que él ya no estará con Naho, a quien más ha amado en toda su vida. Pero confía en que su yo de dieciséis años pueda soportarlo. Él, que no tiene una vida con ella y un hijo, tal vez sea más fuerte respecto a esa 'ruptura' y sufra menos de lo que él está sufriendo con el simple pensamiento de abandonarla.

Suwa toma la pluma nuevamente y continúa escribiendo en el papel, las palabras finales que le traerán redención a sus actos en el pasado. Entonces su bebé, ese pequeño, indefenso, sonrosado y suavecito bebé al que ama tanto, llora desde la habitación de al lado y él corre hasta él, esperando que el motivo de su llanto no sean pañales sucios.

Lo carga entre sus brazos y su hijo sonríe con alegría. Al parecer, únicamente se sentía solo y deseaba ver a alguno de sus padres, nada más. Suwa lo sostiene cerca de su corazón, atesorándolo más que nunca a ése bebé suyo y de Naho que no va a existir más, en esa otra línea del tiempo que están creando con sus cartas.

—Papá te ama, bebé. A ti y a tu madre, más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Esto comencé a escribirlo antes de que saliera el capítulo 10 del manga (*-*) porque estaba muy feliz de saber que Takano Ichigo sensei seguiría dibujando Orange, mi manga shojo favorito en publicación. En esta parte del manga (las líneas de la carta), yo estaba llorando XD, para que no digan que no tengo sentimientos. ¡Pobre Suwa! Y ese bebé que no va a nacer en la divergencia temporal que han creado :'S**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
